Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Many of these services are provided to users via devices and/or via a communication network (e.g., the Internet). Web pages of online content, including services, have been navigated using navigation bars that include menu items. However, these navigation bars frequently do not reflect contextual information associated with the services and/or the user of the services. As such, many of these navigation bars are static and cannot react to contextual changes that may affect content. Further, it is technically difficult for websites that do personalize or customize content for users to streamline such navigation bars for use with multiple services and/or websites.